Thomas Adventure Story Part 14 The eighth princess
by KrspaceT
Summary: After discovering the existence of an eighth princess of heart in the Vampiric woods Twilight Thomas, unable to enter the world sends Seras, Ben, Omi and Kiki. But the vampires here are a different species, and misunderstandings fly. AU, heavy KH themes


Thomas Adventure story part 14, the eighth princess?

"Good, you are all here" Thomas said as Ben, Seras, Gwen, Omi, Jade, Sarah, James, Kiki and all of the Maximals filed in.

"We have reason to believe the possibility of other princesses of heart are in existance, other than Jasmine, Belle, Kairi, Cinderella, Aurora, Snow White and Alice" Thomas began.

"You mean, as in people with out darkness in their hearts?" Jade said confused.

"Correct" Thomas nodded. "The world she is on is known as the vampiric woods ( Forks sounds a little tacky)" he said as he opened a portal of light. But as he tried to walk through it he was shocked with fierce white electricity. Panicking Ben and Omi pulled him out.

"What was that!" Seras said alarmed.

"That, is what happens when I travel to worlds my curse effects. I learned a long time ago to avoid worlds like Radiant Garden, Alegesia and the Star Wars Galaxy" he said worried. " I had no idea it affected a world so off my beaten path."

"Wait, look over there" Ben said to Omi. As Omi looked the other way Ben pushed him through, but he wasn't shocked, he just came back steaming mad.

"It won't affect you guys, say Seras why don't I send you, Omi, Ben and Kiki out to find her. Judging by the worlds name, we may need a vampire on the job" Thomas told her. Nodding the vampire ran through the portal, followed by the other three.

In the Vampiric woods

"Ugg, its raining" Kiki complained. The four of them were all soaking wet.

"Water" Omi wispered as the rain slowly slided away from them while Seras got an umbrella.

"Much better" she muttered.

"So miss hunter of undead things other than yourself, how should we move in this world to avoid being attacked and eaten" Omi asked Seras.

"Simple, stay alert, don't go off with strangers, and always carry something that repels them"

"Does that include that Garlic sandwitch I had earlier today?"

Meanwhile

"Hmm, this is interesting. A great day for evil science is today" Dr. Hienz Doofemsmirtz said with a beaker of local Vampire DNA.

"So what, they are creepy here, or that Seras chick" Jack Spicer said with a squish of his boots.

"These Vampires are of a different species. I will call them _Vampiris Twiligtis _and Seras's, now virtually extinct kind _Vampiris Draculanis_"

"Yeah, but what about that rumor of that new princess here, is she a vampire or not"

"I don't know, but if we kill a few extra vampires, who would care?"

Back to heroes

"I could see why vampires like it here, no sun, people and remoteness" Seras commented with a shiver outside of Forks High.

"Well, there not human so they can be as odd in real estate as they prefer" Ben sneezed. Then Seras tightened her fists. She saw a group of about four vampires hanging in the school yard. The human students passed them by without a fear in the world, they were sitting ducks. She also smelled two more driving away in a car with a human, as far as she could tell.

"There are six vampires here, and two are driving away with a human!" Seras wispered.

"What!" Ben said surprised.

"Kiki, you and I will go rescue that human, Ben and Omi keep those five busy"

"Right!"

Meanwhile

"Look, its their evil lair" Dr Doofemsmirtz hissed to Jack as he crouched down in a bush outside of the cullen house.

"It doesn't look that evil, my house had robots and walls this is just a cottage. Who lives here, Snow white?"

"Evil has many faces, now be prepared. Two vampires are in their as of now" Doofemsmirtz told him as he summoned about a dozen soldier, 4 bandit and 4 rabid dog heartless.

"My heartless, go take out the vampires in that acursed house" nodding the heartless ran into the house.

Meanwhile

"Okay, vampires can't cross running water, so allow me to concentrate to make a barrier of running water to trap them" Omi explaiend to ben." Be free to distract them"

"I can live with that, now what alien should I use" Ben said looking around. No other people were around, nor were there cameras.

"Wait, I just need to keep them from crushing me, so..." Ben said chosing his alien.

(Ben felt his body blacken and whiten. Flash and he was)

"Ditto" Ben said as he began to sneak past the meditating omi and towards the vampires. Then one, a black haired around the age 19 seemed aware of him.

"Guys, I sense something. A hole in the world, not were wolf, but something...."

"Alien" Ben yelled as twenty dittos flew at them pinning all of them down. Then one, a black haired boy with a great heave threw his dittos off before trying to kill the others.

"Refuse, and" Ben said as the clones returned inside of himself.

(Ben felt his back harden into a rollable shell, flash and he was)

"Cannonbolt" Ben said charging and rolling into the black one. With all of his strength the black haired boy couldn't keep back Ben and the ball smashed him into a car, but he got up.

"What is that thing" the sensing girl said worried, then as a group they all lunged at Ben. Rolling up he spun the two girls away before the guys smashed a part of his back open with great strength.

"OW, Grey matter"

(Ben felt his intellect grow as his body amphibified. Flash and he was)

"Grey matter" and with that he slipped out of the blonds grip before biting the strong ones ear. Yelling he tried to pull off ben.

"I'm ready, Wudia Neptune water" Omi yelled as a flowing barrier of water surrounded the six as Ben jumped out and turned back to normal.

"Yes, for we all know Vampires can't cross running water, ha" Omi laughed. Then the black haired one punched her hand through the water like nothing as did the others.

"Everything I know is a lie" Omi cried as they charged at them.

(Ben felt his body harden into diamond. Flash and he was)

"Diamondhead" and with that a barrier of crystal covered them like a dome.

"Cry after we aren't going to be feed upon, will ya" Ben told him as he saw fists slowly punch through the wall. Backing away, they then saw the fists be pushed back, followed by a familiar laugh to Ben.

"You" Ben said opening a exit and jumping out. Albedo was out in front of him as Spidermonkey, with the vampires trapped in web.

"Let us go, freak" the blond guy yelled.

"Hey, we were fighting them. Unless you have decided to join the good side, let us finish them off while Seras and Kiki go save that human from the other two." At that statement by ben the black haired girl gave a surprised sigh.

"That girl your friend saw was their daughter, she's a dhampir, a hybrid of human and vampire"

"Wait, so you weren't going to eat her, then why are you in a school filled with humans?" Ben said as Omi got out, not letting his guard down.

"Its called fitting in, tell us we look like teens, and we don't age, of course whenever we move we will be in a school to keep normality"

"Omi, I think we mistook them, but before we discuss that we need to get him away" Ben said looking at Albedo, who then changed to Humongousaur.

"Sadly, it doesn't matter what you do. That putrid little Dhampir that your monkey and just parodixating little nosferatu Seras are going to try and save from her _fierce captives_ is actually the princess you were searching for. And we have an ace in the hole, a ambush ready to take her out. And lets agree that it will be nice to have her gone" he said before charging at Ben. Before ben could change Albedo slapped him into the school smashing a hole through a section. He then slapped his tail into Omi sending him flying. Twisting mid air Omi sent a blast of water into Albedo, who took it strong and whacked Omi away like a bug. But as Omi flew off, he sent a slice of water into the webbing around the black haired girl, freeing her as he crashed into their car.

"Your insurance doesn't cover flying monks, if you have any" Albedo laughed to his bad joke as a storm of diamond shards flew at him. As Diamondhead still Ben charged at Albedo, who used his arm to block them. Smiling with over confidence, he failed to see the giant holed dome of the stuff thrown at him by the girl, breaking his focus as the shards struck him.

"This isn't over, I'll be back, with chili fries" and with that Albedo Vanished.

"Uh, can we say we're sorry and avoid the blood drain" Ben started with the girl.

"Its Alice, and we have bigger things to do"

Meanwhile

Seras and Kiki were slowly following the car as it drove up the forest road. Giving a signal to Kiki she snuck off as she continued behind the car. Then from above up in a tree Kiki flew down and smashed the engine part of the car to bits before flipping over. As the two dark haired vampires stepped out followed by a younger human girl Kiki landed up on a branch.

"Hey vampires, can't catch me" she teased as she avoided a rock the male through at her. Twisting across the branch she flew to another branch and avoided more rocks before jumping in front of them in the rode. Avoiding their fists she grabbed one with her tail, her skin felt like stone and kicked her in the chest. Then as she did that.

"Ow Ow Ow OW ow Ow" Kiki said flailing her foot around gingerly. It was as hard as stone too, and now hopping she barely avoided the two angry vampires.

"Seras now"

"With pleasure" she said chucking her keyblade through the back of their car, slicing it in half before it flew at the male. Quickly he grabbed the blade, but quickly it reformed in her hands.

"Only a few can handle this blade" Seras said as she appeared in the dim woodland light to Kiki " and he isn't one of them." they growled as Seras and Kiki blocked the front and back routes.

"Why do you attack us, your nothing like any vampire I've seen" the girl said holding the human closer.

"I never said I was like any vampire around here" Seras said her red eyes clearly visible.

"Your eyes, who have you eaten as of recent" the male demanded.

"huh, lets see a pizza, some root beer..., not following are you it doesn't matter. Hand over the human girl and I will give you a quick death!"

"She's my daughter, Renesmee Cullen" the girl defended. " A hybrid human and vampire. I was pregnant with her before I turned"

"Its true" Renesmee told them.

"There is no reason for a victim to lie, so I think she is truthful" Kiki said rubbing her sprained foot " Ben, please tell me those four vampires at the school weren't the same" then a cage of electric darkness encased them all seperatly. Trying to open a portal Seras failed.

"Ah, more disgusting creatures" Dr Doofemsmirtz said with two older vampires in similar cages with Jack spicer behind him.

"Dr. Doofemsmirtz!" Seras said angirly.

"Yes, how did you enjoy becoming the last of your kind, I rathered like watching the destruction of your world" he remarked. "These vampires are of a different type then you, less weaknesses and unique abilities per person, and you can have children but their females can't" he said scientificly. Then taking out a giant laser he pointed it at Renesmee.

"Now, I have a critter to crush" he said laughing. Then the mother got in front of the child before it fired. But as it was about to, a crystal flew into it, jamming it. Ben, Omi and the others ran towards them all tired, but ready to fight.

"Curses, i'll have to level the playing field" Doofemsmirtz said as he pulled off Seras's soul stone necklace. With a pained scream she fell out cold.

"Seras" Ben said running in shock as did Omi, trying to get through.

"I'll have to leave without killing the princess, however destroying the soul stones will work too" he said flying off on a hover platform.

"Uh, Jackbots attack" Jack yelled as thousands of robots appeared around Ben, Omi and the free cullens. But they failed to notice a whisper, a missing and a keyblade.....

In the Cullen house

"Lets see, where is it" Doofemsmirtz said looking around the house for the keyhole. Not only would it destroy the world of Vampiric woods, but also by placing the soul stone inside it as it died, all soul stones would fade and Seras would not be able to live as she did, with the best of both vampire and human. The soul stone allowed a vampire to keep its enhanced abilities but lose the weakness to sun, other objects and allow them to eat normally.

"Hey" Renesmee yelled, Seras's keyblade in her hands, a end as a rose with a blue blade, a two fanged cross guard and a patched shield keychain.

"Ah the monster" he said turning around " I see that you are a princess aren't you. No person with any darkness in their heart could get out of those wonderful dark energy cage inators of mine."

"I'm not a monster, you are. What do you plan to do anyway.?"

"Destroy the world, the soul stones, oh and enjoy the near extinction of _Vampris Twilightis_ as well as Seras's species, _Vampiris Draculanis"_

"That won't happen, I won't let you" she said gripping the keyblade ready. With a smug grin a flash formed and after it Doofemsmirtz was in a cyber blue armor with a staff of Cortosis metal.

"I don't think so, I can handle you" and with that they clashed their blades. While Doofemsmritz was more skilled, Renesmee was able to push him back with her stronger strength. As he stumbled, she slashed the cortosis staff, not breaking it but sending it into the wall. As he franticly tried to pull it out his armor let out a twang of protest as the keyblade slashed into them. Rolling and pulling the staff out Doof slashed at Renesmee, knocking her down the keyblade tattering away.

"You don't have you own of those over sized lock pins, and now to eliminate you, Renesmee the eighth princess of heart" he said raising his staff. Then from out of nowhere her mother Bella jumped him, punching him and knocking away the staff.

"Momma!"

"Leave her alone, and you die without venom" she hissed. With a yipe he warped away. Leaving the soul stone behind Bella picked it up. Holding it she felt warmth and humanity flow through her. With a lot of self control, she sighed.

"Someone else needs this more than I do"

Later

Seras, her back on her neck approached the keyhole, a large tree a short distance from the house. With a blast of light the keyhole was sealed.

"I'm sorry for the miss understanding" she told the cullens politely.

"Its okay, from what you said about your world most of your vampires deserve that" Carlise told her.

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on Renesmee for you" Rosalie told them. "If any villian tries to get her, we'll tear them apart"

"Good" Ben nodded as Seras opened a light portal. As they left, the vampires sighed.

"Good, that's over"

Note, I hadn't actually planned a twilight part of the series. However due to similarariteis between the character of Renesmee and a future character of my continuity, as well as some bits of Elva from Inheritance and a bit of a chance to add some balance to Seras and Thomas to limit their Mary Sueness. And well I felt like having Dr. Doofemsmirtz beat up a vampire, as he was tied for first place on a poll that discussed that with a transformer.

And to explain

Thomas was cursed by Xemnas after losing to him after tiring from fighting off Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus and Zexion before hand. This curse keeps him from warping to the worlds in kingdom hearts, Alegesia, Star Wars Galaxy and Vampiric woods ( the only one he doesn't have a connection to) This curse fades after Xemnas is dead for a while and the magic faded, around a month or two before 10 new keys started

Seras used the soul stone to regain some bits of humanity. When the stone is removed, Seras goes into severe pain like being turned again as the traits re insert themselves. A soul stone exists on each world, one per world

And the connection is John Victoria, the future Dhampir son of Thomas and Seras Victoria


End file.
